


爱是执念

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	爱是执念

今天是Jack和赵立安在一起得一周年纪念日，Jack准备了一大桌赵子爱吃得饭菜，早早的等在了警局门口，没想到却看到了这样一幕。

赵子和一个很可爱的女生在有说有笑的聊天，那个女生还红着脸把一个包装精美的礼物送给他。小个子居然笑的很开心的收下，甚至还激动的亲了一下外包装袋，然后紧紧地抱在怀里。

“小个子，我来接你回家～”这一幕实在太过刺眼，Jack终于忍不住喊了一声。

看到Jack来接他的赵子立刻把礼物藏在背后，这一举动更是深深的刺痛了Jack的心。

Jack笑得灿烂，这是他暴怒的征兆。

道上人人都听说过一句话:唐毅怒人头掉，Jack笑死期到。

“走吧，我们回家啦～”

“哦哦，好等一下哈。”

赵子又蹦蹦跳跳地跑到那个女生面前“谢谢你啊，珂珂，我会好好珍惜的，拜拜～”

“Bye~要幸福哦～”

一路上Jack的心情可谓是大起大落，疑惑，委屈，不甘，愤怒...又都转化成势在必得。

他Jack看上的人谁也别想抢走！  
坐在车后座的赵子完全没有看到Jack的脸色变了又变，也没有注意到Jack眼中的偏执。

“到家了哦，我做了好多好吃的给你呢～”Jack笑的阳光灿烂，赵立安完全被他这笑容给迷住了，全然没发现这笑容背后的危机四伏。

“小个子，我们喝交杯酒好不好？”Jack笑着递给赵子一杯红酒，果然单纯如赵立安毫无防备，喝了个干净，甚至还甜甜的跟他说:干杯～

“Jack，我头好晕啊....”话音未落赵子就晕了过去。

“宝贝，别离开我。”Jack温柔的抚摸着赵子的脸颊，眼中浓浓的爱欲简直要溢出来。

天完全黑了，赵立安终于醒了过来。这才发现自己的两只手被手铐拷住，跌跌撞撞的从床上下来又发现，门锁早就被换了，手机卡也被拆了，电话线网线全部被剪断，甚至窗户全都被焊死。  
神经大条的赵子一开始还以为是Jack在搞什么情趣，但现在也意识到了事情的严重性:他被Jack囚禁了！

“咔哒！”Jack回来了，两只手都拎了一大袋食材和生活用品。

“小个子，你醒啦，有没有想我～”

“你到底要干嘛，你这样是在妨碍自由欸，快放我出去！”

闻言Jack的眼神一暗，常年挂在脸上笑容也消失不见。

连你也要抛弃我吗，赵子？

下一刻，赵立安就被Jack直接抗起来扔到床上。

被摔懵的赵子还没反应过来，就被Jack欺身压上来。反应迟钝的赵立安终于看出来Jack的不对劲。方Jack现在像一匹失去理智的野兽，凶狠的压住他，赵立安慌乱的反抗进一步激怒了Jack。直接把赵子反抗的两只手按在头顶。

“咔”

这回赵子无论怎么用力都反抗不了，他的手被固定在床头的栏杆上了。

只见蝴蝶刀上下翻转几次，赵子身上的衣服就变成了几片碎布，浑身赤裸的赵立安畏缩着蜷起双腿，他被Jack凶恶的样子吓到浑身发抖，Jack从来不会这样对他。

看到赵子被吓成这样Jack才恢复了些理智，刚才赵立安说要离开他他就控制不住的想要占有他，让他全身上下全部都有自己的痕迹。

Jack付下身温柔的亲吻被吓到了的赵子，嘴唇吮吸着嘴唇，舌头试探着伸进赵子的嘴里，轻柔的搔挂舔抵着赵子的口腔上壁。 

情迷意乱中赵立安终于不再反抗，缺氧使他的反应变被得迟钝。等到分开时赵子只能双眼迷离的大口呼吸，被吮的通红嘴唇被滋润的水光淋漓，Jack忍不住又亲了好几下，两张嘴分开时拉出一条银丝。

Jack继续向下亲吻着赵立安的脖颈，尖利的虎牙突然狠咬了一口，复又用舌头轻舔安抚，再用力吸吮留下一个深红的吻痕。不一会赵子的脖子上就姹紫嫣红的一大片，疼痛使赵立安从意乱情迷中清醒过来，他不满的踹了Jack一脚。

“你干嘛？这样会被别人看到的。”

“你不会到现在还以为你可以离开我吧？那现在就让你知道背叛我的后果。”

“你在说什么啊？快放开啦！”

Jack用力分开赵子的双腿，自己挤了进来。双腿大张的赵子只能慌乱的大骂Jack混蛋。可惜脸皮厚的Jack根本不在意他骂什么，只是在专心的抚慰赵子的身体。

涂满润滑剂的手指缓慢的伸进羞涩的小穴，轻柔的前后进出。待赵子适应之后又再加上一根手指，两根指头在里面搅动，撩拨着赵子的欲望。

“嗯啊～Jack不要～”

修长的手指在内壁上均匀的涂抹上润滑，一会进进出出，一会又分开合并。一会按压抠挖着前列腺，一会又只在那附近绕圈。经验不足的赵立安不一会就被Jack搅成了一汪春水。

待三根手指轻松进出时Jack才把他的巨物释放出来。

Jack的身材很好，饱满的胸肌和块块分明的腹肌，赵子每次看到都被吸引的移不开视线。小Jack更是雄伟的让赵子偷偷羡慕不已，这根本就是每个男人的愿望嘛。

赵立安还在回忆中没反应过来，Jack就直接长驱直入，赵子被顶的发出一声惊叫，连小赵子也可怜兮兮的流出两滴“清泪”。

Jack伏身用嘴堵住赵立安的呻吟，两只手也不安分的在赵子身上游移。修长的手指抚上早已挺立的凸起，指尖用力按压揉捏着敏感的乳头。

赵子忍不住向上挺胸，看起来倒像是主动求爱。Jack被赵立安的反应取悦到了，另一只手握住小小赵轻轻抚弄，带着薄茧的指腹摩挲着龟头，小孔热情的吐出晶莹。

Jack坏心眼的轻弹了下小赵子，赵立安不禁敏感颤动，欲望更加挺立。

“小骗子，明明就很想要嘛。”

蹂躏般的爱抚让赵子忍不住叫出声音，Jack更加凶狠的地疼爱他。坚挺的阳根一次次撞击在前列腺，激烈的快感像一股股强电流冲击着赵立安。

“啊那里～不要～唔慢一点～”赵子受不住的大声呻吟。

没想到一直在体内横冲直撞的Jack居然真的慢了下来。可是不一会儿赵子就发现上当了，火热的阴茎一直停在前列腺附近打转，迟迟不给人一个痛快。

赵立安像被凌迟的鱼一样，难耐的在床上扭动着身体，像要把Jack吞进更深的地方。

“怎么样？这样舒服吗？”

“坏Jack～不要这样～”

“想要什么就说出来啊，何必忍的这么辛苦。嗯？”Jack在赵子耳边轻声誘哄。

“快一点～呜”

“快点什么？”

“快点操我啊啊啊～”  
话音刚落Jack就立刻挺腰深深地撞击赵立安的嫩穴。虐根每一次抽出都只留下龟头，再狠狠地整根挺进不留一丝缝隙。

粗大的阳具像一根炽热的铁杵，一次次捣进后穴，在肠道里来回摩擦。已经完全适应的小穴忍不住收缩吞吐着Jack的粗大。

Jack更加猛烈的撞击着后穴，赵子被快感逼的一次次抬起屁股，说不清是在闪躲还是在迎合。

“啪！”一个通红的掌印留在了雪白  
的屁股蛋上。

“你这么骚她知道吗？”

“呜呜混蛋，你干嘛？”自尊心强的赵子被Jack气的哭出来，以往在床上的时候Jack从来不会这样对他。

“她知道你个是在男人身底下求草的小骚货吗？”Jack现在已经完全红了眼睛，一想起今天赵子和那个女生有说有笑他就控制不住自己的占有欲。

“你怎么了嘛，为什么要这样对我呜呜”

哭到眼角通红的赵子更是激起Jack的施虐欲，两只手抓住赵子的脚踝直接将人对折了起来。现在赵子能清楚的看到Jack平时是怎样在自己身体里进进出出的。

Jack由上而下的狠狠贯穿着赵子，阴茎次次顶进一个前所未有的深度。激烈的快感在赵立安的身体里乱窜，小穴剧烈的收缩起来，一道浓白色的浊液划出一道弧线落在赵子的脸上。

高潮中的赵子双眼迷离，脸颊潮红，正大口大口的呼吸着空气。Jack拿过放在床边的手机连拍了好几张照片。

按键声让赵子从迷糊中清醒过来，他发现Jack居然在拍他的裸照，还特写下面相连的那个地方。

“喂，你要干嘛？别别拍了。”赵子的声音已经开始沙哑，小腿有点害怕的夹紧Jack的腰。

“你说我要是把这些照片发给那个珂珂，她还会喜欢你吗？”

“你疯了吗？Jack你听我说，我不喜欢她，而且她有女朋友的。”

“没想到我的小个子也学会骗人了，看来要好好教训一下才行啊～”

体内的阴茎又开始律动起来，凶狠的顶弄着最敏感的地方。一股电流顺着脊椎一直通向大脑，让人头皮发麻。  
再次挺立起来的阴茎仍然得不到抚摸，只能自己暗自“流泪”。

“呜呜Jack放开我，好难受嗯啊”

Jack只是更加快速的律动丝毫没有要帮忙的迹象，又过了几百下之后Jack终于要到了。

粗大的阳根在赵子体内跳动了几下，一股热流终于打在了内壁上，一次次的冲刷在敏感点上，赵子也被刺激的收紧后穴跟着一起射了出来。

赵子被束缚的双手被解开，他松了一口气，以为终于结束了，没成想体内阴茎又开始肿胀了起来。

新的一轮又开始了，粗大的阴茎在体内无休止的征战鞭挞。  
最后赵子被做晕了过去，迷迷糊糊间他想到:太满了，要装不下了。

第二天醒来时，已经是下午了。身上很清爽，除了腰有点酸其他都还好，赵子自暴自弃的想:看来自己已经适应了这种不同寻常的性爱。

赵子扶着腰下楼才发现Jack并不在家，他赶紧到抽屉里找了两根曲别针掰直。

他以前出任务时抓过一个盗窃犯，后来赵子知道他家很穷还有个小女儿要养，就经常给他家送米送面。那个盗窃犯本性也不坏，迫于无奈才干了这行，两个人就成了朋友。

盗窃犯在监狱里无聊就主动教了赵立安开锁，像这种普通的锁芯只要两根曲别针就可以撬开了，当然Jack并不知道赵子还有这项技能。

赵子撬锁的时候紧张的手都在抖，可是当门真的打开了，他却不想再走了。这里是他和Jack的家啊，而且他不想就这么结束了，他舍不得离开Jack。

Jack回到家时，发现自己家门大敞。他急忙进屋就看见赵子正乖乖的抱着抱枕坐在沙发上看电视。

“宝宝....”Jack有点底气不足，他不知道赵立安为什么没有离开。

“你回来了？先坐下吧”

Jack有些忐忑的坐在了赵立安的旁边。

赵立安暂停了电视，双手拉住Jack的手，认真的看向他“Jack你是因为那个女生在吃醋吗？那我现在跟你解释清楚，我和她只是朋友，我喜欢的人只有你，知道吗？”

“可是我明明有看到你有收下她的礼物，你怎么可以回应别人。既然是你先吸引我的，你就要负责到底啊.....”一开始Jack语气很急，说到后来竟然哽咽起来，把赵子的手紧紧攥在手心。

“那你去把那个礼物拿过来。”

“你要干嘛～”Jack可怜巴巴一脸被抛弃的样子抱住他。

“你先拿过来就知道啦～放心我不会离开你的～”

Jack一脸不高兴的把藏在衣柜里的礼物找出来。

“你打开看看”

袋子里装着一个丝绒面的首饰盒，里面放着两枚款式简单一模一样的戒指。

“你要结婚？”

当Jack把门钥匙藏起来的那一刻，他就知道他们的关系永远的被他毁掉了，但是他不后悔，因为只要能得到赵子就够了。但是他没想到赵子会这么绝，竟然连结婚都做得出来。

“你是不是傻啊？你看看里面刻的什么？”

赵立安love方亮典1314  
方亮典love赵立安1314

“赵子....对不起.....”

“Jack你要明白，真正锁住我的不是那扇门，而是我爱你心。

“再厉害的圈套也没法永远困住一个不想呆在这里的人，但是我爱你，所以我愿意为你留下来，让你看到我的真心。”

“Jack，我永远不会离开你，我说过我会给你一个家，我是属于你的。”

“对不起，真的对不起。”这一刻Jack后悔了，他怎么忍心伤害自己的宝贝。

“Jack我爱你，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“赵立安我也爱你，我再也不会离开你，做让你生气的事情了”

“所以你要不要和我结婚啊？”赵子终于又重新露出笑容，撒娇着摇晃Jack的手

“当然要，老公～”

Jack扶住赵立安的后脑，轻轻的在他的嘴上落下一吻。

两个人看着对方近在眼前的脸，异口同声的说:我爱你。

一生一世


End file.
